At present, for the common pulsator washing machines in the market, a number of (generally four) suspension rod systems are used to fixedly suspend an outer tub in a housing of the washing machine, and an inner tub is rotatably arranged in the outer tub, in order to reduce the vibration transmitted from the inner and outer tubs to the housing due to eccentric rotation. However, the suspension rod system in the prior art weakens the vibration transmitted from the outer tub to the housing in terms of the vibration transmission path, but cannot reduce the vibration transmitted from the inner tub to the outer tub.
In order to solve the above problem, in the prior art, magnets cooperating with the inner tub and the outer tub and having repulsion magnetic forces are arranged below a bottom wall of the outer tub, so that the inner tub is suspended in the outer tub by means of the repulsion between the magnets. The magnets comprise a first permanent magnet and a second permanent magnet, both of which are located within an outer sleeve below the outer tub. The first permanent magnet is fixedly connected to the inner tub via a connecting shaft, and the second permanent magnet is located below the first permanent magnet and is fixedly connected to the outer tub via the outer sleeve. A segment, between the inner tub and the first permanent magnet, of the connecting shaft needs to sustain the weight of the inner tub and the laundry therein, the repulsion between the first permanent magnet and the second permanent magnet, and the torque of the inner tub when rotating, and therefore this segment of the connecting shaft is prone to fatigue failure, shortening its service life and increasing the maintenance cost of the washing machine.